


Tradition

by Krayt_spitter21



Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Also I wanted the dream team to have a snowball fight ok?, I had the hc that chiss who serve have to go spend time on their first shore leave planet, Lord knows those kids need some down time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21
Summary: Chisstober day 4IceThalias has her first shore leave and tradition states that you have to spend time on that planets surface.
Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953376
Kudos: 6





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 4 y'all.

Shore leaves were far and few in between, but it was something everyone looked forward to, even Thrawn. This particular shore leave however, was to be Thalias’ first and for that it was tradition that she spend at least some of it on the surface of wherever they were docked. 

“Can we please go now? I’m freezing.” Thalias complained once again. As luck would have it, the planet they docked at happened to be an ice planet.

“Tradition goes: you have to spend at least two hours on the surface.” Thrawn replied, voice stiff from the cold. 

“Did tradition account for ice pla-” Thalias’ question was cut short by a ball of snow colliding with her face.

Thrawn laughed at the sudden prank before he too was obliterated with snow to the face.

“Bring it on, laser brains!” Che’ri yelled from her makeshift fort. Thrawn and Thalias looked at each other before nodding gravely. Che’ri had declared war, and they were going to bring it all right. The two hastily started making a fort of their own that would cover them. Thalias worked on the walls while Thrawn made snowballs.

“Is this part of tradition too?” She asked.

“Not that I am aware of, but I do know that one should never back down from an ice fight.” 

He handed her an ice ball and together they stood up and launched. The cold spheres sailed overhead and over Che’ri’s fort. A loud yelp signaled their success. 

And so it went, that wave after wave of ice balls from both sides, there finally came an end to the game when Thrawn and Thalias constructed a giant ice ball to attack with. However, Che’ri being ten and not 3, saw the attack coming and threw an ice ball to Thalias’ face. She lost her grip on the ice ball and it came tumbling down on both of them. 

“We surrender!” Thrawn said, muffled from the snow burying him. Che’ri came out from her fortress and jumped into the snowpile. 

“Oof,” Thalias grunted. “Hey, not so hard Che’ri. Haha .”

“Oops, sorry. Can we go back to the ship? I’m cold.”

Thrawn chuckled as he stood up, shaking snow off his uniform and hair. 

“I think tradition has been satisfied enough. Come, let’s get out of the cold, there’s hot drinks with our names on them.” He helped Thalias up and with Che’ri in between the both of them, they walked back to the shuttle that would take them to the Springhawk.


End file.
